Sous la cape d'invisibilité
by Mady Malfoy
Summary: Petites tranches de vie se passant sous la cape d'invisibilité... Slash Harry/Ron, OS.


Bonjour chère communauté de Potterheads :)  
Je vous présente un petit OS spécialement écrit pour la St-Valentin... Une petite histoire d'amour entre Harry et Ron.  
En espérant qu'elle vous plaise, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Sous la cape d'invisibilité.**

 **Troisième année, au beau milieu de la nuit.**

« Ron, réveille-toi ! » fit Harry dans un murmure insistant.

L'interpellé sursauta hors de son sommeil alors qu'il se faisait secouer comme un prunier et ouvrit de petits yeux plissés sous ses tâches de rousseur.

« Viens, il faut que je te montre quelque chose ! »

Habitué à se faire réveiller de la sorte par son ami, Ron quitta malgré tout ses draps chauds à contrecœur, enfila ses chaussettes avec difficulté, et se glissa sous la cape d'invisibilité avec lui. Ils sortirent du dortoir et de leur salle commune avant de descendre les escaliers. Ron bâilla deux ou trois fois et Harry tira sur la cape comme il traînait des pieds.

« Je l'ai vu hier et avant-hier soir à la même heure, je suis sûr qu'il sera là, tu verras. »

Le jeune Weasley bâilla encore une fois, incapable de rester attentif, avant de heurter le dos de Harry comme celui-ci s'arrêta net. « Rusard, » murmura-t-il.

« Est-ce que ça t'arrive de dormir ? » demanda vaguement Ron en regardant passer le concierge au détour d'un couloir.

Sans répondre, le brun continua son chemin et Ron tenta de calquer son rythme de marche, ses chaussettes glissant sur le sol ; il attrapa même le haut de pyjama de Harry avec deux doigts pour être sûr de ne pas le perdre. Les couloirs sombres, seulement éclairés de faibles torches, lui rappelèrent leur escapade interdite et une crainte mêlée d'excitation commença à le gagner. Son souffle se fit rapide et son cœur s'emballa quand il comprit que Harry se dirigeait vers l'extérieur du château. Le jeune sorcier tira sur la grande porte d'entrée et un courant d'air vint les fouetter. Ron se mit à frissonner.

« On va crever de froid, » geignit-il en s'accrochant plus fermement à lui.

« On ne reste pas longtemps, » répondit Harry pour le rassurer. « Je veux juste que tu le vois. »

Ils se mirent à descendre la longue allée et Ron commença enfin à se demander si ce qu'il voulait lui montrer valait autant la peine de l'extirper de son lit douillet. Le doute lui serra la gorge.

« Pitié, ne me dis pas que tu parles du Sinistros ?! » demanda Ron d'une voix aiguë alors qu'ils s'avançaient vers la forêt interdite.

Sûr de lui, le jeune sorcier à la cicatrice marcha d'un pas décidé jusqu'à des fourrés et ordonna à son ami de se cacher.

« Ne t'en fais pas, il ne nous verra pas, » répondit-il enfin en se baissant.

Ron retint son souffle en suivant le mouvement et se fondit contre le dos de Harry, tremblant de froid mais surtout de peur. Il se mit ensuite à regarder autour de lui, craignant de voir surgir le chien fantôme à tout instant.

« S'il nous sent... il va nous transformer en chair à pâtée, » s'étrangla sa voix dans un murmure.

Harry lui fit signe de se taire et Ron se demanda comment il pouvait rester aussi calme ; d'ailleurs, il ne tremblait pas... avait-il, au moins une fois dans sa vie, éprouvé de la fatigue ?

Vint alors un bruissement provenant des buissons et les deux garçons frémirent en même temps. Ron étouffa un cri et la main de son ami vint serrer la sienne dans un geste rassurant, mais le rouquin ne se sentit que pris au piège. Le bruit se rapprocha dangereusement, puis Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement. « Ce n'est qu'un furet, » dit-il.  
Ron ne put s'empêcher de rire pour relâcher la pression et posa son front contre le dos de Harry, fermant les yeux. Il resta un moment comme ça, se réchauffant grâce à la chaleur émanant de ce corps, et la main de Harry finit par relâcher la sienne. Après plusieurs longues minutes, le brun commença à s'impatienter.

« C'est bizarre, » marmonna-t-il. « D'habitude, il est déjà là... il va boire l'eau du lac. »

« C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle, pour moi, » répondit Ron sur le même ton.

« Attendons encore un peu, » décida Harry. « Il finira peut-être par se montrer. »

Le rouquin secoua la tête silencieusement. Sous la cape, il pouvait sentir l'odeur de Harry et entendre sa respiration ; il posa sa joue contre le haut de son dos, toujours en quête de chaleur, et put écouter les battements de son cœur. Bercé, il ferma les yeux et sentit Harry remuer légèrement pour trouver une position plus confortable. Ceci eut pour effet de déséquilibrer Ron qui grommela, se frotta les paupières pour rester éveillé, et soupira durement.

« Je veux juste retourner me coucher, Harry... »

Une chouette se mit à chanter et son regard s'attarda sur l'épaule dénudée de Harry, dans son pyjama trop grand. La peau chaude et visiblement douce l'attira et il y déposa ses lèvres, sans réfléchir, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle à faire. Puis, Harry tourna la tête et Ron releva la sienne, et le bout de leur nez se toucha, et chacun écarquilla les yeux. Ils se détournèrent alors subitement, le rouge aux joues et Ron s'admonesta mentalement ; il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait fait ça, il l'avait juste fait et c'était très gênant.

Tremblant de confusion, les deux garçons ne s'attardèrent pas plus longtemps et repartirent bredouilles.

* * *

 **Quatrième année, avant la première épreuve.**

D'un pas feutré, Harry descendit les escaliers du dortoir, les mains contre son ventre, pour se rendre dans le salon de sa salle commune. Chaque soir, c'était le même rituel ; le jeune homme attendait l'apparition de son parrain dans le feu de la cheminée, même si celui-ci s'était fait de moins en moins présent. Il était conscient du danger que cela représentait, mais il espérait... il avait besoin d'être rassuré, de s'attacher à un membre de sa famille qui ne soit pas les Dursley, surtout en ce moment. La première épreuve du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers approchait à grands pas ; déjà qu'il peinait à s'endormir et que son sommeil était jonché de cauchemars en temps normal, il n'était pas près à pouvoir se reposer ni à passer une nuit normale.

Debout devant la cheminée, il observa les flammes danser avant de sursauter au bruit de pas dans les escaliers. Il se tourna pour voir apparaître Ron, un peu tendu.

« Hé, » commença celui-ci d'une voix hésitante. « Je... je t'ai vu descendre. »

Harry le regarda s'approcher, perplexe quant à la raison de sa présence, mais se détendit quand le rouquin esquissa un sourire. Le roux de ses cheveux flamboya à la lueur des flammes et il lui rendit un sourire crispé.

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

Harry suivit son regard et détacha ses mains de son propre ventre pour sortir une boule sombre de sous son haut. Ron reconnut la cape d'invisibilité lorsqu'il la déplia.

« J'étais... sur le point de sortir prendre l'air, » dit Harry d'une voix basse.

« Je peux venir avec toi ? »

Les deux amis parcoururent les couloirs sous la cape comme tant d'autres fois, sur la pointe des pieds, l'excitation toujours aussi intense que la première fois. Ils connaissaient presque tous les moindres recoins du château et, munis de la carte du maraudeur, ils pouvaient éviter Rusard et Miss Teigne comme la peste.

Ron avait le visage dans les cheveux ébouriffés de Harry et ses trop longues jambes heurtaient parfois celles, trop courtes, de son ami. Au bout du cinquième coup de pied, le brun s'arrêta brusquement et Ron perdit l'équilibre en voulant l'éviter ; il pivota et l'entraîna tout de même dans sa chute comme il s'agrippa à la cape. Harry étouffa une plainte de douleur en atterrissant douloureusement sur le sol, un genou entre les cuisses de Ron, celui-ci étant avachi sur le dos, et ils se mirent à pouffer de rire.

« Désolé, » bredouilla Ron en se massant le dos.

« C'était beaucoup plus marrant quand on était petits, » dit Harry en se redressant.

Il lui tendit une main, qu'il accepta, pour le relever et Ron en profita pour lui faire une accolade. Harry cligna juste des yeux, surpris du geste. Le souffle de Ron lui chatouilla une oreille et il se prit à rougir, puis son cœur gonfla quand il entendit le jeune homme murmurer :

« Je suis désolé, tu sais, pour... ma réaction... J'ai été idiot. J'aurais dû savoir que tu ne mettrais pas ton nom dans la coupe... »

Timidement, Harry leva les mains pour aller les agripper dans son dos et Ron continua de le serrer pendant quelques secondes, reniflant son odeur à s'en remplir les poumons. Harry hocha la tête lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, un petit sourire mi-nerveux mi-joyeux faisant trembler ses lèvres.

« Je suis terrifié, à l'idée de participer à ce tournoi, » émit-il d'une voix vacillante.

« Je sais, » répondit le rouquin dans un sourire compatissant. « Et je veux être là pour toi... »

Ron rougit comme l'ambiance devint soudain tendue et il déglutit ; encore une fois, il créait un malaise là où il n'y en avait pas.

* * *

 **Cinquième année, après une retenue avec Dolores Ombrage.**

Les lettres rouge sang lui meurtrissaient la peau, il serrait les dents en sentant leur morsure continuer de le brûler ; ça pulsait au rythme de ses battements de cœur, l'empêchant de fermer l'œil. Alors, il se redressa dans son lit, chercha ses lunettes sur sa table de chevet, et cilla en voyant Ron revenir de la salle de douches. Vite, il se saisit de sa cape pour s'en recouvrir avant que son ami ne voie ses larmes de douleur, mais le rouquin aperçut tout de même le reste d'un bras disparaître à toute vitesse.

« Harry ? » appela-t-il d'un ton inquiet.

Ne recevant aucune réponse, il s'avança vers le lit partiellement invisible et tendit une main pour toucher le haut du crâne du jeune homme à travers le tissu. Dans un soupir, celui-ci retira sa cape et Ron fut décontenancé devant les yeux verts humides. Sans un mot, il s'installa près de lui et remonta la cape pour qu'ils en soient tous les deux recouverts. Harry se mit ensuite à tripoter sa main blessée.

« Ça te fait mal ? » demanda le jeune Weasley.

« Oui, et ça m'empêche de dormir, » souffla Harry, visiblement épuisé.

Ron eut envie de dire quelque chose de débile pour le faire rire mais s'en abstint. Son ami n'était sûrement pas d'humeur à plaisanter... Il jeta un regard vers leurs camarades endormis avant d'attraper tendrement la main de Harry dans la sienne, ravi que celui-ci le laisse faire, pour ensuite poser ses lèvres sur la plaie brûlante.

Harry se figea à côté de lui et retint son souffle, la couleur de son visage virant au cramoisi. Les lèvres étaient douces, elles apaisèrent sa peau mais lui provoquèrent de multiples picotements dans les doigts, puis il eut soudainement chaud sous cette cape... Ensuite, Ron passa le bout de sa langue sur la plaie et Harry crut faire une attaque tellement son cœur se contracta.

Il finit par récupérer sa main et par respirer à nouveau tandis que Ron se redressait, aussi rouge et pantelant que lui. Ce dernier ne savait toujours pas ce qui lui prenait... être aussi proche de son meilleur ami le perturbait et son corps bougeait de lui-même. Il avait peur de faire une connerie, pourtant c'était de plus en plus attirant...

« Merci, » chuchota Harry, le ramenant à la réalité.

Mine de rien, son petit bisou magique avait fonctionné, car le jeune sorcier sentit les effets de la morsure s'atténuer. Ron esquissa un sourire, terriblement mal à l'aise, puis il lui souhaita une bonne nuit avant de sortir de cette fournaise pour rejoindre son propre lit.

* * *

 **Après un entraînement de l'Armée de Dumbledore.**

Jamais il n'aurait cru ressentir une tristesse pareille un jour. Apercevoir son meilleur ami accroché aux lèvres de cette fille, les voir rire ensemble sous le gui... Cette vision l'avait bouleversé.  
Le cœur gros, il poussa un léger soupir en se recroquevillant sous ses draps. Il ne comprenait pas ce sentiment, il aurait dû être content pour Harry, le taquiner sur le sujet et lui demander des détails croustillants... mais il s'en sentait incapable. Désespéré, il serra les poings et laissa la douleur remplir sa poitrine, secoué par une terrible envie de pleurer.

Pourtant décidé à essayer de s'endormir avec cette souffrance, il sentit soudainement son matelas s'affaisser sur le côté et une odeur familière emplit ses narines avant qu'un corps chaud ne vienne s'allonger près de lui. Lentement, il se tourna et reconnut la texture douce de la cape sur le sommet de sa tête. Et il rencontra les beaux yeux verts de son ami.

« Je te réveille ? » demanda celui-ci.

Ron l'observa un instant, se demandant pourquoi il fronçait les sourcils de cette façon, avant de répondre d'une voix nouée :

« Non, je comptais les moutons. »

Harry dut se rendre compte de son état car il glissa doucement une main dans la sienne. Il entrelaça leurs doigts et Ron dut faire un effort pour ne pas les comprimer, ce geste le touchant en plein cœur. C'était mignon, sa façon de le vouloir le réconforter... mais il voulait encore plus. Donc, d'un geste un peu maladroit, il l'attira à lui pour le serrer avec force. Harry en eut le souffle coupé mais répondit à l'étreinte avec plaisir ; ses mains se fixèrent dans son dos, son nez s'enfonça dans son torse. Chacun huma l'odeur de l'autre, leur cœur battant en harmonie, mais personne n'osa faire un autre mouvement. Ils étaient figés sous la cape et, malgré le manque d'air, ils ne voulaient pas se détacher... Pas avant d'y être contraints.

* * *

 **Après la mort de Sirius.**

Ron descendit les escaliers à pas de loup. Les reniflements étouffés lui comprimaient l'estomac, il n'aimait pas savoir Harry dans cet état et il se sentait impuissant. La perte d'un être proche devait être une terrible épreuve, il espérait ne pas l'expérimenter de si tôt... même si la menace du Seigneur des Ténèbres n'augurait rien de bon.

Penaud, ne sachant si se montrer était une bonne idée, le jeune homme se rapprocha du canapé d'où provenaient les faibles sanglots et regarda la silhouette invisible de Harry. Il avala sa salive avant de s'installer près de lui. Aussitôt, le silence se fit et il hésita à soulever la cape, ne voulant pas forcer son ami à se montrer. Il ne dit rien et attendit, regardant devant lui, puis il entendit Harry s'essuyer les yeux. Subrepticement, Ron osa glisser ses doigts sous le tissu pour trouver une main et la presser dans le but de lui transmettre sa force.

Quand Harry se remit à pleurer, l'évidence frappa Ron ; son meilleur ami avait besoin d'affection, il avait besoin de réconfort, d'un pilier... quelqu'un qui puisse, l'espace d'un instant, boucher le trou béant dans sa poitrine. Et Ron voulait être ce pilier.

C'est prudemment qu'il souleva ensuite la cape pour se rapprocher du jeune homme et qu'il le prit dans ses bras. Harry se laissa guider, à son soulagement, et accueillit la chaleur des bras musclés avec reconnaissance. Sans plus chercher à sécher ses larmes, il ferma les yeux et apprécia la caresse réconfortante des doigts de Ron dans son dos, ainsi que son odeur rassurante et son mutisme.  
Il ne voulait pas parler, et son ami le savait, il ne voulait que ses caresses... et ses lèvres... partout.  
Le cœur battant, Harry sentit une douce chaleur envahir son ventre face à cette révélation intérieure, puis leva la tête pour regarder le visage de son ami. Il plongea son nez dans son cou pour y déposer ses lèvres. Ron frissonna violemment avant de tourner la tête et son corps se transforma en brasier quand il posa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ils fermèrent les yeux et chacun pensa « ENFIN ! » tandis que leur corps se tendit, que leur souffle se mélangea, et que leur cœur bondit d'un même accord. Comme la dernière fois, ils n'osèrent faire un mouvement, leur bouche pressée l'une contre l'autre, mais Harry fut dans l'obligation de reprendre son souffle, alors il rompit le baiser. Rouge écarlate, il cacha son visage dans le haut de pyjama de Ron, qui hésitait entre sauter de joie ou lui voler un autre baiser. Finalement, il opta pour la deuxième option ; d'une main, il releva le menton de son ami pour reprendre ses lèvres entre les siennes. Et ce baiser plus passionné fit frémir Harry, qui y répondit avec autant d'ardeur. Les mains puissantes de Ron qui comprimèrent son dos le fit trembler de plaisir et son corps épousa doucement le sien.

Encore incertains, les deux garçons finirent par se séparer, la respiration vive, des questions plein la tête...

* * *

 **Sixième année, soirée d'après match.**

Harry ne pouvait plus nier les sentiments étranges qu'il ressentait en permanence pour Ron, ni la frustration chaque fois que le jeune homme se trouvait être loin de lui, ni la pression dans sa poitrine lorsque cette blondasse s'était jetée sur lui pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Maintenant, il était allongé sur son lit, les bras derrière la tête, fixant le baldaquin avec des sourcils froncés à l'extrême. Existait-il un contre-sort pour l'amour ?

Une migraine pointa sur sa cicatrice et il se tourna sur le côté, ramenant la couverture sur lui. Ses camarades riaient et dansaient dans la salle commune, ça faisait un bruit d'enfer et il s'imaginait, malgré lui, Ron enlacer cette fille en lui murmurant des mots doux à l'oreille. Péniblement, il ferma les yeux, espérant que la douleur passerait...

« Harry ? Pourquoi t'es pas en bas avec nous ? »

Le susnommé tressaillit mais ne lança aucun regard vers son ami, gardant les yeux clos.

« J'veux pas être témoin de choses horribles, » marmonna-t-il.

Ron vint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit et le regarda, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il fut amusé de voir avec quel effort le jeune homme tentait de l'ignorer et vint doucement saisir un de ses poignets. Harry frémit et tira pour se défaire de sa poigne, mais le roi du Quidditch ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion ; il était bien plus fort que lui, physiquement. Harry se laissa donc faire et Ron guida sa main jusqu'à ses propres lèvres pour l'embrasser.

« C'est elle qui s'est jetée sur moi, » déclara-t-il avant d'attraper la cape, pour s'allonger contre son ami et la draper sur eux.

Tout le corps de Harry se mit instantanément à chauffer en se faisant écraser et il se tourna sur le dos pour lui permettre de se fondre au mieux contre lui. Il se mit à haleter quand la langue du rouquin commença à explorer son cou et rougit en sentant quelque chose de dur contre sa cuisse. L'obscurité, la chaleur et l'odeur de Ron sous cette cape le rendirent fou de désir ; il plongea ses mains tremblantes dans la chevelure de feu pour pouvoir l'embrasser et reprendre possession de ces lèvres. Leur langue entama une danse fougueuse, leur corps en ébullition... Ron passa une main sous son haut de chemise pour caresser la peau brûlante de son torse et de son ventre, s'enhardissant de ce toucher intime qui gonfla son excitation comme jamais. Il se mit à se frotter suavement contre lui tout en écoutant son souffle se faire pressant et relâcha ses lèvres rougies pour lui grignoter le menton. Harry poussa un petit gémissement adorable, ce qui l'encouragea à accélérer ses mouvements de bassin, augmentant encore le volume de son désir. Respirant de façon hachée contre le cou de son meilleur ami, son corps transpirant sous ses vêtements, Ron glissa une main sur l'érection de Harry barricadée par sa ceinture et y pressa les doigts. Le jeune homme s'étrangla dans un soupir rauque et étouffa un glapissement quand Ron se mit à le caresser avec rapidité.

Tous deux avaient atteint le point de non-retour, celui de la fin d'une innocence encombrante ; vibrants l'un contre l'autre, les doigts serrés dans un drap ou un vêtement, ils atteignirent la jouissance quasi en même temps. Trempés de sueur, ils s'étreignirent comme si leur vie en dépendait avant de s'embrasser avec tendresse pendant de longues secondes...

* * *

 **Une nuit hors de la cape.**

Harry pouffa de rire quand Ron vint le rejoindre sous les draps. Il y faisait chaud, mais ça ne les empêcha pas de se presser l'un contre l'autre. Parfois, Ron avait envie de se fondre en lui, de fusionner, pour ne plus jamais le quitter...

Les petits bras de Harry l'enveloppèrent, et quand il voulut les recouvrir de sa cape, Ron bloqua son geste.

« Je veux te voir, » dit-il dans un souffle. « Et t'embrasser à l'air libre... »

Hésitant, Harry se mit à rougir au regard bleu intense avant de laisser tomber cette cape – sous laquelle tout avait commencé. Ron lui sourit et son cœur se gonfla de plaisir quand il le serra dans ses bras puissants, il renifla son odeur avec délice comme chaque fois ; il lui fallait sa dose de Ron au quotidien. Ses baisers, ses caresses et son corps étaient devenus son encre ; celle qui le maintenait en vie.

Ils s'embrassèrent à en perdre haleine et leurs mains s'égarèrent, effleurèrent des zones sensibles sous le tissu, caressèrent la chair palpitante... Harry eut chaud quand Ron l'entraîna à califourchon sur lui et il fut quelque peu désemparé devant son regard ardent – il ne l'avait jamais vu sous cet angle. Il déglutit quand il s'empara de son érection douloureuse et s'appuya contre son torse tandis qu'il amorçait un mouvement de va-et-vient avec sa main.

Ron se lécha les lèvres à la vue de Harry dans cet état, à cheval sur lui, tremblant de tout son corps, une expression de pure luxure sur le visage. Sa main accéléra le mouvement et Harry se mit à haleter comme un forcené, les poings serrés sur la poitrine de Ron, le dos courbé. Ses yeux se fermaient et s'entrouvraient, lui lançant parfois un regard enflammé, et Ron se mit à remuer son bassin. Quand Harry se libéra enfin dans sa main, quand il sentit le liquide chaud se répandre entre ses doigts, il bloqua sa respiration et le tira contre lui pour retenir un cri alors qu'il se libérait aussi dans son pantalon. Il frissonna au faible gémissement de son ami dans son oreille et le maintint contre lui jusqu'à ce que l'orgasme se dissipe...

« Mon cœur va exploser, » marmonna le rouquin.

« Le mien aussi, » répondit le brun dans un faible sourire, allongé sur son torse.

Leurs yeux se fermèrent et ils écoutèrent le rythme effréné de leurs pulsations cardiaques, avant de décider de se nettoyer puis de dormir enlacés.

* * *

 **Septième année, à la fin de la guerre.**

Les larmes aux yeux, Harry jeta un regard circulaire sur le château en ruines. Les corps des sorciers et des créatures sans vie lui donna envie de vomir, et une odeur de brûlé lui piqua sauvagement les narines. Il tituba jusqu'à la porte d'entrée pour rejoindre Hermione et Luna, puis s'engagea à l'intérieur des couloirs dévastés. La Grande Salle n'était plus qu'une vaste pièce remplie de corps agonisants, mourants, et de sorciers en détresse. Ron était l'un des leurs. Quand il croisa son regard abattu, Harry sentit son cœur lui remonter dans la gorge et son ami se mit à courir vers lui pour l'enlacer. Ses bras tremblaient, une odeur de sang émanait de ses cheveux, et un sanglot le secoua. Tremblant aussi, Harry passa ses bras autour de sa taille et posa son front sur son épaule droite.

« Je suis désolé, » fit-il d'une voix rauque, nouée.

Il sentit Ron secouer la tête pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas sa faute, mais Harry se sentait malgré tout responsable. Les deux filles étaient restées en retrait et aucun des deux garçons ne fit attention à elles. Ils se serrèrent avec force, recherchant un réconfort et une bouffée d'oxygène que la guerre leur avait enlevé, puis Ron se mit à embrasser sa nuque et son oreille.

« Tu m'as manqué, » soupira-t-il. « Tu m'as trop manqué, Harry. »

Le jeune homme acquiesça. « Toi aussi, » répondit-il, ému.

Leurs lèvres blessées se joignirent et ils goûtèrent au sang de l'autre sans aucune pudeur. Le regard des autres ne les inquiétait plus, seul comptait la fin du calvaire et leurs retrouvailles.

Seul comptait la réparation de leur amour craquelé par des mois de lutte et de douleur...

Près d'Hermione, Luna sourit en voyant faire ses deux amis.

« Ils sont mignons, tous les deux, » dit-elle. « J'espère qu'ils seront heureux ensemble. »

 **FIN.**

* * *

J'espère que cette histoire vous a plu, j'attends vos reviews pour avoir vos avis ! :)  
Joyeuse St-Valentin aux amoureux, et Sans-Valentin pour les célibataires x')  
Bisous~


End file.
